


[Vid] Team Barrayar Trailer

by Arasi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Embedded Video, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arasi/pseuds/Arasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Designed and edited for the Winter Temporaly Fandom Combat-2014 @dairy.ru by Arasi.</p>
<p>Art by Gemmiona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Team Barrayar Trailer




End file.
